A Recent Event
by The ShadowStrike
Summary: Giftfic for the Ike x Red club on DeviantART. Many people would consider the kind they have, as a very serious taboo... very serious. But is falling in love a crime? Crime is the very reason they met. And he's glad of it. Is rated M for a reason...


Summary: This one-shot is for the Red x Ike club on DeviantART,

Again a new, different romance has blossomed for me, and at long, long last; Education has ended, and I shall welcome life with open arms in the hopes of its gentle caressing waves of bliss, rage, pleasure do not disrupt and shatter the painted glass of mundane realism.

A recent Event.

Many people would consider the kind they have, as a very serious taboo... very serious.

But is falling in love a crime?

Crime is the very reason they met.

And he's glad of it.

They are glad that Red took this course.

You best be sitting comfortably because this rant about love may last a while

Unless of course anyone reading would like to skip straight to how this relationship first became sexual and hope for a very descriptive encounter that gets the yaoi girls squealing and the yaoi boys wanking (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE... but no one minds)

Love is like how the Mad Hatter from Wonderland fixes watches. First tear out the logical parts such as the wheels, springs and cogs. Then apply butter (only the best mind), tea, jam, but deny it the one thing that might do the watch some good, mustard (that's just silly), and add lemon instead, then slam the case shut, and whack it with a hammer when the time implodes and attacks in a rage...  
The teacher was fond of using literary to explain psychology, and very few in the class who can comprehend these comparisons, the rest made accurate guesses.

"Now, there are three main theories of why people commit crime, the first being the biological theory where it is believed that crime is caused by possessing an extrovert personality, a dodgy amygdale which cause reading emotions in other people very hard. The second is the psychological theory which suggests that children learn to be criminals via vicarious reinforcement, they see their role models steal which leads to a higher standard of living and thus the child learns to steal. The final is the social theory, it suggests that a child living in deprived family conditions, their parents are unemployed or poor or both, experience harsh punishment but little supervision and if there are more than four children in the family and if they are failing at school, they are more likely to be labelled a deviant which makes them more likely to turn to crime."  
The Teacher, Ike's, speech was halted by the sound of the end of day bell.

"Right, get going. The weekend begins. Red, could you stay behind, I need to talk to you about your last essay..."

Few jeers were made about this, ever since Ike made them do a timed essay to punish them for their torments as proof of how negative reinforcement works, they had lessened and lessened.  
As the class emptied until only Red, the student, and Ike, the teacher, remained.

"I wish you would not do that Sir... Everyone in the class thinks I'm stupid."

"I would think that the proof of your target grade would diminish those thoughts. I know that you're intelligent, you know you're clever, the whole world thinks wonders of you and you fare becoming paranoid that the class thinks you are stupid? And don't call me Sir outside of class, it's creepy."

"Sorry Ike. It's a habit-"

"No it's conditioning." Ike said, and began to laugh, a rich laugh that though rarely heard, always caused his lover, Red to blush. "Anyway I just wanted to tell you that I've got to help someone at the uni who IS unintelligent and requires my help. So I'll be half hour later than I said. Sorry babe."

"It's okay, the extra time will help me get looking good for my knight." Red giggled.

Ike rolled his eyes at the 'pet name'

"I told you I prefer being called a mercenary rather than such an endearing title." Ike said, gently ruffling Red's hair. "I gotta dash. See you soon."

He didn't kiss Red goodbye, not in the university.  
Taboos gotta be secret, yah?

As Red entered his flat, shared by no-one but himself, his Tortoise (who has a liking for water, to the point it spend its entire winter in its water bowl), his Lizard (who has an extreme liking for heat, to the point it licks red hot light bulbs) and a Venus Flytrap (who doesn't seem to really like anything...).

Perfect.

His work, sparing the details, helps pay the bills, and the funds supplied from his parents helps with the tutoring. He gets by. He gets by.

Stripping himself of his clothes, he gets into his shower and lets the hot water wash away the stress of the day, and lets the soothing waves of his memories drown him.

_How did things get this great?_

_A year ago..._

_It was odd, how this relationship started._

_They were both looking for pets. Red was purchasing his Lizard, dubbed Ember thanks to its species and likeness for heat. But he couldn't get it and its case to his flat, single handed, so Ike (well Mr. Lynn, who was browsing, graciously offered to take him home in his car.  
_"_Ain't that illegal?" asked Red, looking adorable with the bright red lizard upon his arm, the skin causing an extreme contrast with the bright scales._

"_Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe. But I'm not letting a damsel in distress go without help."_

"'_Cuse me! Did you just call me a girl?"_

_"No. I called you a Damsel. So I just insinuated it. Come on, you carry the ember. And I'll take its case. Follow me." He said, swopping the heavy glass and wood case as if it was nothing before Red could say anything._

"_Wait a minute-"_

"_Follow me!"_

_Red sighed, "Come on Ember," and caught up with Ike, the forensic psychology professor at the university that Red was attending. A tall man, blue hair, often seen fencing when not teaching, nice big muscles, dazzling blue eyes, strong features too... but anyway we need to stop Red's train of thought before it gets too raunchy and we lose track of this flashback._

_After securing the case in his back seat Red had to sit in the front, next to Ike... His teacher who is a very dashing fellow and Red, being the new adult he is would very much like to jump him and all the other kinda sexual things that the adults like to do... but he managed to control the hormones and even managed to do some polite conversation too, about the weather, and how essays were going, and any cool parties... and stuff._

_Anyway long story short, Ike tried to heave the heavy case into the flat, odd thing happened, after setting it in and placing Ember into the case, it jumped to its light bulb to lick it. The action shocked Ike and in his surprise step backwards, tripped over a book, and during his decent accidently gripped Red's shirt, pulling him down along with him..._

_To sum up the situation of Ike lying on his back, Red on top of him, his head buried in the crook of Ike's neck in one word... Awkward._

_As brown eyes looked into blue, both sets of cheeks flushed red, Red's arms shaking... thoughts of embarrassment racing though his head.  
__Quite suddenly, as if Ike gave up resisting, his arms snaked around Red's waist and lips reached up to claim Red's.  
__One thing lead to another and pretty soon, stripped of their clothes, Ike was on top of Red, pounding away into him, resulting in a sticky mess and Red's speech reduced to a series of gasps, moans and pants...  
__After a couple of awkward psychology lessons, Ike contacted Red, and the rest as they say is Romantic History._

Back to the present.

As Red placed on his tie for the evening, another present from Ike, he felt two arms, with big muscles, ghost their way around Red's waist.

"Hey Ike."

"Hey Sexy."

Red blushed at that pet name. Freeing himself of Ike's grasp. "Let me feed everyone then we can go." Red tended to his Venus Flytrap, placing plant food on its soil, and measured the correct amount of water it needed. Then placing some crickets into Ember's case, which resulted in a cat and mouse game which Red would have loved to watch but Ike was waiting. Finally after cutting up some lettuce for Aqua the Turtle, he ran into Ike's awaiting arms. Making Ike laugh

"Why do you like my cuddles so much?" Ike asked, gently rocking side to side

"I feel safe in them. Like nothing can hurt me." Red responded immediately.

"Aww, I love making you feel like that"

"Mind if we skip the vomit inducing soppy romance?"

"Of course my dear." Ike said with that smile that gets Red's legs wobbling and penis hardening.

After their date, in a town a few miles away so they could act like a real couple instead of hiding their taboo, they came into Red's flat, lips connected, and clothes being almost ripped off. (Get your voices ready Yaoi Girls, plus grab some tissues in case you get a nosebleed and Yaoi Boys... Mind where your hands go... not that anyone minds)

Upon reaching the bedroom, Ike gently pushed Red onto the readymade sheets, walking a couple of steps backwards, and slowly, teasingly, smiling that smile all the while, stripped the rest of his clothes until reaching his underwear, Red lost patience, leaning towards Ike and tearing down his underwear and freeing his beast as Red's hungry mouth descended upon it, his tongue expertly licking the head of Ike's cock while his hand stroked the parts of the shaft he couldn't reach. Ike couldn't get over just how good Red's mouth was. Deciding that Red was wearing too many clothes gently pushing Red off of him, he climbed onto the bed, helping Red take off his offending clothes, lips kissing every part of Red's torso.

"I love how sensitive your body is." Ike said, chuckling as Red laid on his back, moaning as Ike licked his nipples, and then proceeded to Red's neck to mark his neck with a love bite causing Red to moan loudly.  
"I'm also positive that you are partly masochistic..." Ike suggested, inspecting his work on Red's neck and how Red was shaking with pleasure.

"Stop teasing Ike! Please fuck me!" Red gasped, hands fisting the sheets

"I shall do no such thing. I'm going to make love to you." Ike said as he reached into the draw and picked two things, a spray, he got from his favourite sex shop, which goes on the anus and numbs the pain, and lube appropriately named 'Back Door'.  
Giving these items to Red, he asked "Could you give me a show?" winking.  
Red blushed as he prepared himself, discarding the items afterwards.

Slowly his middle finger entered, no pain thanks to the spray, and began to thrust into himself, trying to find that spot that will make his vision go weird, make his speech vanish, and shake like a leaf. Another finger entered, stretching himself for Ike, speaking of which, he had picked up the lube and was wanking his cock, rock hard from the sight of Red pleasuring himself on his fingers. On his first gasp, Ike lost control and shooed Red's hand away from his ass, positioning himself, looking into Red's eyes for permission, which Red gave.

Ike moved into Red, penetrating him slowly, making him shake from the pleasure. When he was up to the hilt he halted, letting Red get used to his size.  
Red's inner walls clenched around Ike, almost driving him into mad pounding, but he held on for Red's comfort.

"Move!" gasped Red, pushing his hips towards Ike's feeling his pubic hair against him. Ike lost it, slowly pulling out 'til only his head remained before swiftly pushing back in, striking Red's prostate dead on.  
Arms failed and clawed at Ike's back, voice reduced to screams of pleasure, his legs crossing themselves behind Ike, preventing him from falling out of him. Thrust after thrust pushed him closer to the edge, his moans telling Ike that.

Leaning back, Ike pulled Red with him, so that Red was sat on Ike, penetrating him deeper. Red leaned back and gave a deep moan as Ike's hand ghosted to Red's member, pumping him in rhythm to Ike's pounding.  
"Ike! I... can't" Red's meaning got through loud and clear. Ike placed Red back down, placing his hands on Red's hips, gripping enough to leave marks, and with a final, powerful thrust, deep into Red, striking Red's sweet spot. Making him scream Ike's name as he came, ribbons of white decorating his and Ike's stomachs. Red's spasms of orgasmic bliss caused his passage to become even tighter for Ike's manic thrusts that sent him over the edge, filling Red with his essence, collapsing onto Red. As their afterglow took over them, cuddling each other, not caring for the sticky mess that now lined Red's ass and their stomachs.

"Red... Do you love me?" Ike asked, as sleep began to take them.

"... Yah, Kinda." Red said as he moved closer to Ike.

"Kinda?"

"Yah. I love you, kinda."

Red wasn't one for coming out with a completely straight answer...

But.

As they lie there, sticky, but basking in the afterglow of their one year anniversary... one thing becomes very clear.

Love is not a crime.

These two people love each other... or at least Ike is and Red can't understand the feelings he's experiencing...

However, Ike would never do anything to hurt Red, as the world falls down, the first thing he would do would be to take Red in his arms and hug him so that Red would feel safe...

Tears of sorrow, anger, and bliss may and will happen to this couple... but none have happened yet.

End notes: I hope this satisfies the Ike x Red club of DeviantART's want of more M rated Ike x Red stories. Until next time, Farewell.


End file.
